happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fonz is Allergic to Girls
"The Fonz is Allergic to Girls" is the eleventh episode of the sixth season of Happy Days, also the 126th episode in the series. Co-written by Mary-David Sheiner and Sheila Judis Weisberg, the episode, which was directed by Jerry Paris, originally aired on ABC-TV on November 14, 1978. Synopsis When Fonzie starts sneezing around girls, he begins to think that he's allergic to them and is about to give up dating, but Richie thinks something else is causing the problem. Complete summary Chachi comes into Fonzie's apartment and, to his surprise, is given his most prized and protected possessions: his "black book" and a map of Inspiration Point. An incredulous Chachi asks what Fonzie is doing, to which he solemnly replies he has given up girls, and more important, he is leaving town. When Fonzie tries to tell as much to Howard, Marion and Richie, they are too busy laughing at the TV to pay any attention, so Fonzie leaves. At Arnold's, Al is worried over losing business as Fonzie hasn't been there in a week, and because he is not coming there, nobody else is coming there either. Then Ralph and Potsie walk in with two girls from Oshkosh (90 miles northwest of Milwaukee) named Charlene and Doris (who bear a strong resemblance to Ralph and Potsie, though they don't see it themselves). Ralph explains that the girls are for Fonzie, believing that Fonzie has grown bored with Milwaukee girls. Fonzie is brought in to Arnold's by Richie, who was in on Ralph and Potsie's idea, but Fonzie is squeamish about getting close to the girls. Confused and upset, Richie calls Fonzie into his "office" and demands an explanation as to why he is acting so strange, then says that he is worried about him and wants the old Fonzie back. Fonzie confides in Richie saying he has an allergy, which Richie plays off as no big deal until Fonzie specifies that he is allergic to girls, adding that lately he has been sneezing while dating. Richie refuses to believe that it's girls that are causing his allergy and wants to do an "experiment" with Fonzie and the Oshkosh girls, who are very eager to be with Fonzie; Richie points out to Fonzie that while he he has kissed every girl in Milwaukee, Charlene and Doris are from out of town (Richie also confides in Potsie and Ralph about Fonzie's situation, but they can't believe it either). Fonzie agrees to the experiment and Richie kisses both of the girls first, and then a shy Fonzie kisses them.. with no problem. Declaring he is "cured", he takes both the girls home. The next afternoon, Howard, Richie and Marion are all happy to see Fonzie back to his old self. He starts talking about Charlene and Doris, who soon show up at the door wanting to see Fonzie again, but just as he is about to walk out the front door with them, he goes into another sneezing fit. Upset, Fonzie dashes back up to his apartment and starts packing his belongings. Convinced that it's not the girls, Richie follows Fonzie upstairs and presses him about whether he has made any changes in his routine. Fonzie shows Richie an extensive list of things he does before every date, a solid regimen which includes hygiene, proper attire, music and even "lip exercises". Fonzie then shows Richie a gallon jug of seven-dollar perfume the girls wear, but when Richie suggests the perfume may be making him sneeze, Fonzie is not so sure. But when Fonzie puts on his "Mr. Musk" (another item on his list) and then takes a big whiff of the girls' perfume he begins sneezing again, and Richie finally figures it out: Fonzie's musk and the girls perfume, when put together, cause a chemical reaction that makes Fonzie sneeze. When Richie mixes them together, it creates a plume of smoke, which caused Fonzie to muse, "I always wondered where the smoke came from. I always thought it was friction!" Now that he knows he's not allergic to girls, Fonzie then opens his window and shouts, "The Fonz is cured!!!", which is echoed by numerous other voices. Cast Starring * Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham * Henry Winkler as Fonzie * Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham * Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham * Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham * Scott Baio as Chachi Arcola * Don Most as Ralph Malph * Anson Williams as Warren "Potsie" Weber * Al Molinaro as Al Delvecchio Guest starring *Patti Pivaar as Doris *Rebecca Gilchrist as Charlene *Note: The Hooper triplets, Lori Beth Allen, and Jenny Piccalo are all mentioned in this episode. Image gallery Happy_Days_episode_6x11_-_The_Fonz_is_Allergic_to_Girls.png Happy Days ep 6x11 - Doris and Charlene - Can Fonzie come out and play.png Happy Days ep 6x11 - The Fonz is Cured.png Happy Days ep 6x11 - Fonz's allergy cause in pan.png Happy Days ep 6x11 - Osh Kosh Girls Doris and Charlene.png Happy Days ep 6x11 - Potsie and The Osh Kosh Girls.png Happy Days episode 6x11 - Ralph and date Charlene.png Happy Days ep 6x11 - Potsie and date Doris.png External links * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days episodes Category:Happy Days Season 6